


My best friend's little brother

by Silverpetals_and_Blood



Series: Stack of Porn [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cock Slut Jensen Ackles, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cum shot, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facial, Facials, Jared Has a Big Dick, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Oral Sex, Porn, Ratings: R, Size Kink, Sloppy Blow Job, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teen Jensen, Young Jensen Ackles, keeping secrets, pee hole fucking, tonguing pee slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpetals_and_Blood/pseuds/Silverpetals_and_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Jensen Ackles has a crush on his big brother's best friend Jared Padalecki since he first saw him. When Jared comes over to visit his friend, Jensen opens the door instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend's little brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.  
> I write for fun, and love it.  
> Jared is 25 and Jensen is 15 in this fic.  
> Please read the warnings before reading the fic. If this is not your type of fic, please push the back key. If it is please enjoy reading.

Jacob is gonna kill him. Jacob is Jensen's legal guardian after the Ackles parents died. How the hell did he let it go this far. He just remember coming over and Jensen answered the door. Jacob is running an errand his little brother told him. Somehow Jensen lead Jared upstairs wanting to show him something. Next thing he know Jensen's hand grabbed Jared's dick, rubbing it through his jeans. His stiff cock pressed against Jensen's hand. He heard his zipper and a surprised gasp.

"You're huge, " Jensen said, before he swirled his pink tongue all over that pulsing cock. Jared let out a small moan. His tongue leaving trails of saliva on all eleven inches of Jared. 

"I want to suck your dick."

Jared knew it was wrong, but the sensations are soo strong and soo good. He's breathing hard from the incredible suction from those fucking luscious cupid's-bow lips stretched around his stiff dick. 

"Holy shit, " He grunted.

Jensen moaned louder, and the vibrations increased Jared's pleasure. The top half of his cock is glistening with Jensen's spit, as he pulled up with one hand gripping the base. His lips are around Jared's swollen head. His tongue licked around in circles, lapping over the stretched tight sensitive skin of his glans. 

"Fuck, that feels so good." he panted heavily in lust. Because of the wetness, Jensen made slurping sounds as he began to slowly bob his head, sliding those luscious lips up and down Jared's painfully hard cock.

Jared is lying on the bed in his best friends little brother's room letting him gobble up his cock like it's Thanksgiving, Christmas, and his birthday. 

The sight of Jensen's sweet innocent face fucking on his cock is driving Jared crazy. The dusting of freckles across his nose are a contrast to the plump mouth ovaled around Jared's thickness.

"Uhhh Jen," He moaned as Jensen began to move faster and he can feel his cock tightened and thickened even further. That hot mouth is releasing more saliva, and soon the slippery liquid coated Jared's cock making it shiny as his lips rode over it. The copious excess of spit ran down the lower half of his cock in small rivulets, all over Jensen's gripping hand and all over Jared's swollen heavy balls.

"I can feel it," his breath is caught in his throat as he feel the beginning of his climax. Suddenly he feel Jensen pull away with a pop before it happens. Jared's stomach starts to quiver and he's breathing hard and sweating. He pushes up on his elbows and stares down at Jensen. 

Jensen smiles wickedly at Jared with those plump lips that's covered with spit and his precum. "Not yet big guy. Not until I swollow the whole thing."

"Oh Jesus, Jen," he moaned. "This can't be happening." Jensen's feverish hand is stroking up and down his cock, causing precum to gather and pool at the purple throbbing head.

"That's not what your big fat cock is telling me, " he's smirking with that smug expression on his pretty face. Knowing that he got the upper hand over the older guy. The kid had a lot of nerve to...Jared thoughts stop as that pink tongue slide out between the lips that Jared has been obsessing about since he had laid eyes on Jensen. 

Licking the swollen plum-like cockhead Jensen gathered the drops of precum, and waste no time letting his tongue probe his piss hole. Jared moaned again, and curled one hand in the boy's dirty blonde hair and the other grabbing the sheets. The sweet and salty taste of Jared's precum had him moaning and his own cock twitching in his jeans. The way the boy's tongue is attacking his piss hole it seems like it's his life's mission to lick all the precum out of his cock.

"Ohhh, so fucking good baby, he breathed. He can feel Jensen began to lap at the bundle of sensitive nerves below his recently tongue fucked slitted hole, that made Jared balls draw up.

"Mmm, I love the way you taste," he said, his big green eyes looking up at Jared. Jensen feels him twitch and throb in his hand.

"Keep that up, and you're going to get a real big taste."

That smirk returned on that pretty face as he started stroking Jared's hot huge hard cock. "I'm planning on it. I want it in my mouth down my throat. Give me your best shot big guy."

Jensen mouth took Jared's massive cock again. Pressing his pretty face down on the spongy knob. Jared felt a pressure against the tip of his cock, suddenly Jensen gagged, pulled off and gasp for air.

"Fuck you're freaking huge."

Jared grinned. "It's okay. You don't have to deepthroat me, you're already doing a fucking awesome job already."

"No," he pouted putting those red fucked out lips on display. "I want to do this and you're going to help me." 

"What? Help you? How?"

"Grab my hair, and push me down on your cock."

"Seriously Jensen?"

"Pretty please. "

"I don't want you to choke." Palming Jensen's cheek he rubs his thumb across his pouty bottom lip.

"I can handle it. I'll get it." He sucked Jared's thumb into his mouth, which made his cock jump.

Jensen pushed down on that massive cock until the swollen shiny head hit the opening of his throat. Jared moaned as he felt that tight mouth around half of his cock. His throat muscles spasming trying to refuse the bulbous invader from entering his throat. With determination the boy looked at Jared waiting.

Jared moved his huge hands to the young boy's head, combing his fingers through the longish dirty blonde strands and gripping two handfuls. He kept his green eyes on Jared and allow his large hands to guide his mouth down onto him. He kept on going, until he reached a new part of Jared's shaft. He moaned around the cock lodge against his throat, his neck muscles strain as he continue to press down.

His moans rose louder as the massive cock was forced against his constricted opening. Those green eyes staring straight at him started to water. 

Jared thought he was hurting him and was about to let go when he felt something give way. His cockhead popped through Jensen's constricted entrance of his throat. "Oh God, "he groaned as new pleasure flow through him when the most amazing tightness is around the top of his cock.

He pressed down on Jensen's head even harder so that his entire cock is down the boy's throat and his nose is against his stomach. Jensen looks like some kind of optical illusion, his fucking red lips tightly stretched around Jared's thick base. "Oh fuck," Jared groaned, Jensen feels him twitch and throb.

Jared finally let go of his head, letting Jensen's mouth ride up and down. His lips and tongue making soft wet sounds as he speeds up his assault on Jared.

Jared can faintly hear the front door closing. "Jensen," Jacob's voice demanding a reply from his little brother.

Jared looked at Jensen in panic. Instead of stopping, Jensen picked up the pace, sliding up and down his stiff dick, fucking it like it was his ass instead of his mouth. Its as if he didn't hear his brother call his name at all. Jensen is sucking with a amount of force that's going to kill him.

All he can hear is the wet sounds coming from Jensen and footsteps approaching the door. His fucking funeral could be arriving soon. He don't seem to care because Jensen is doing this thing where he's sucking him hungrily.

Here comes the knock and the wiggle of the door knob. Thank God Jensen locked the door.

Jared's breathless and felt himself getting closer to shooting his load. Jensen rolling his nuts in his hand, hot mouth riding his cock and Jacob calling Jensen's name again aganist the door instantly set Jared off. He suddenly erupted, shooting in heavy spurts. Jensen swallowed as fast as he can, but Jared's body jerked so much that his dick slipped out of his mouth. He was still squirting covering Jensen's face with gobs of cum.

He lay on his back panting feeling electrifying shivers racing down his body.  
"Jesus, I didn't know you would cum so much he said, still amazed. He starts to scoop the cum off his face and devours it.

"What happen to Jacob?" He lowers his voice just in case his best friend do hear him.

Jensen shrugs, " he probably thinks I'm asleep."

"Fuck, I better get out of here." He reaches for Jensen and gives him a kiss, he can taste himself on Jensen's tongue. "That was good baby."

"Yeah?" He smiles like the cat that ate the cream. "We can do that again and more."

"Is that sweet little ass of yours up for the eleven inch challenge?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
